America Babysits
by Covert Commander
Summary: After a world meeting, England goes out drinking, leaving America to babysit Sealand to prove to England just how mature he really is. While the two do get along just fine during the night, something bigger emerges between them. T for implied sex. USUK


America walked out of the meeting with an incorrigible pep. Of course, he thought the meeting went well. He made many heroic points that everyone obviously listened to, everybody listens to the hero. The other nations didn't think the same. Not a lot of them liked him all that much, must've been because he kicked their asses in multiple wars, yeah that was probably it. He knew he was friends with Japan at least. And England. England and him… well, that's a difficult discussion. A couple years ago the two had an… 'eventful' night together, consisting of many alcoholic beverages and a very creaky bed. When they saw each other the next morning, they were kind of shocked, they decided to forget about it and stay friends (if they were friends in the first place). Even after said pact, America was never able to forget about it. He found out weeks later that that meant he was actually in love with the British nation, or so said Japan.

America spotted Japan walking out of the large room that still had other nations exiting and bickering. He had a hand on his forehead, complaining about his headache the meeting gave him. America decided to chat with his friend. Sure, they had a sort of falling out during WWII, but that's in the past. He was over it now. "Hey, Japan!" He called to his Asian friend.

Japan looked to America's calling, "Oh, hello America-san." He greeted.

"What's up, bro?" he asked.

"Meetings are loud and very stressful." Japan revealed.

"Tell me about it." America agreed. "Whatcha doin' later on?"

"I was just going to go back to my hotel room and-"

"Wait, shh." America commanded. He heard someone talking, a British accent sounded like. America honed in his hearing skills to hear what was being conversed around the corner.

"Angleterre! Come, mon ami, you must have some after-meeting drinks with us." France said.

"Ugh, sorry, no can do. I have to take care of Sealand, I don't have a baby-sitter." England denied the invitation.

"I'm sure your little frère would be alright by himself for one night. Besides, the drinking parties are more fun when you're there." France counter argued.

"No, he won't. And the only reason you want me there is so you, Prussia, and Spain can make fun of me when I drink too much." England said.

America spun around to round the corner as fast as he could, "You need a baby-sitter? I could watch Sealand for ya, England." He offered.

"You're a nanny now, America? Your economy must be worse than I thought for you to watch over other people's brats." England sarcastically asked.

"No, I meant I wanted to watch Sealand for you. You don't even have to pay me!" America said.

Britain analyzed America and hypothesized how able he was to watch over his eleven year old brother. He arched an eyebrow and pursed his lips, "Fine. But he goes to bed no later than ten, got it?"

"Yes!" America cheered himself.

"No junk food. Nothing sweet past seven. Same goes for anything violent- movies or video games." Britain cautioned.

"Totally! You can count on me!" America said and went back around the corner to meet again with Japan.

"America-san, why did you agree to baby-sit Sealand?" Japan asked.

"Because if I can prove to England that I'm mature enough to watch over his little bro, then he'll start thinking of me as more of an adult. It might impress him how grown up I am." America explained.

"Whatever you say, America-san." Japan said, somewhat doubting his plan.

"Here he is, America." England said, holding Sealand's small hand.

"Cool. Hey, little man." America greeted Sealand.

"Hey, America!" he excitedly said.

"Sealand, America's going to be watching you for the evening, be sure to listen to anything he says alright?" England said to the smaller nation. He looked over to the taller, American nation. "I guess he's all yours for now."

Britain tried handing Sealand's hand over to America, but as he was doing that, America squatted as much as he needed to and picked Sealand up from the ground. He held him on his hip, not knowing if the younger was too old or not to be picked up. It didn't matter to him right then, anyway.

"Don't worry, big guy. We're gonna have an awesome time together!"America said.

"Well, then, shall we?" France said to England. He took Britain by the shoulder and guided him down the hall. The British nation looked back to both nations behind him, although they were already turned around and heading the other way, he kept his eye on them.

Once America and Sealand arrived at the hotel room Sealand and England were staying in, America put him down from his hip and placed his hands on his hips with a smile. "So, dude, what do ya want to do first?" he asked the child.

He thought about it for a second, "Hmm… Ooh! Come see my Sea Gull!" Sealand exclaimed. He took America's hand and dragged him to the bedroom, of which there were two in the hotel space- one for Sealand, one for England. America walked in the room, instantly analyzing that Sealand had already made himself at home. He had his own blanket and pillows that were from his own home, and also many of his home nick knacks that he brought with him from his country. His room was neat, America expected it to be, whenever he was a kid living with England, there wasn't a day he didn't have his room clean enough as to not get lectured for the billionth time on it's clean level. By age six, he knew the speech by heart. He often recited it while he cleaned.

"Here he is!" Sealand thrusted a plush seagull to America's vision. The stitching on it was very precise and clean.

America took it in his hands as Sealand stared up in admiration with his hands behind his back. "Whoa, this is cool. Where'd ya get it?" America enthusiastically asked.

"Britain gave it to me for my birthday a few years ago." He said.

"That was nice, huh?" the older man said/asked.

"Yep! That British Jerk's good for something!" Sealand said.

America looked quizzically at the younger boy. _You shouldn't call your big bro a jerk, kid._ He wanted to say. Wanted. If he had, it would've been a little hypocritical. He does, after all, torture _his_ little brother, Canada, sometimes. He figured all brothers acted that way towards each other. America handed the plush doll back to the smaller country.

Sealand put down the seagull onto the bed. "C'mon, America! Let's go watch TV!" he grabbed America's hand again and ran to the main room with the television. He hopped on the couch with his small legs barely reaching over the couch cushion. He slapped the cushion next to him, queuing America to sit by him. America chuckled a little and sat down next to the boy. Sealand reached for the hotel's remote control and flipped the television on. He browsed through the cartoon channels until he decided on a selected show. Tom and Jerry. America relaxed his back to the back of the couch and deeper into the pillows he drowned.

"Do you watch Tom and Jerry, America?" Sealand asked, eyes still glued to the set in front of him.

"Totally. Every Sunday." America answered.

They watched as the gray cat chased the squirmy mouse all over the house. Jerry ran around the corner as Tom hastily followed, not quick enough, for the small mouse found a rather large baseball bat to smack the rounding cat as he came into view. Red and yellow stars went all around the area of impact. A closer view of Tom's face showed that he now had a tall bump on his head, a black eye, and missing teeth that shattered as they fell to the ground.

America and Sealand laughed at the close up of the wounded cat.

Over the course of television, games, and small talk between the two nations, it appeared to be getting late. By this time, it was almost seven thirty. Sealand's stomach grumbled, making America note that he was hungry as well. America stood from his position on the floor with Sealand. He walked over to a side table and picked up the hotel's room service menu. "So, buddy," he scanned through the selections, "what do you feel like eating?" he asked.

The small country thought for a moment, "Ice cream!" Sealand said.

America shook his head, "No can do, as much as I want to, England said no sweets after seven."

Sealand gave a disappointed look, "Awww, he _would_ say that." Sealand pouted with his arms crossed. "America, can't you just not tell him?"

"No way, he has a way of telling when I'm lying. Besides, I'm trying to get in good with him so, I gotta follow what he says." America explained.

"What's 'get in good with him' mean?" Sealand asked.

"Like… try to be on better terms… or be closer to him… try to get him to not hate me." America said the last part kind of off to the side.

Sealand stepped closer, he took the menu from America's willing hand, "He doesn't hate you, believe me." He said, looking over the plastic brochure.

"What do you mean?" America asked.

"Pizza, I want pizza." Sealand said, handing over the menu back to America, "Or is that against England's rules, too?"

"Pizza sounds great." America said.

Within the time it took to have the pizza delivered and eaten by the sandy blonds, they both started to get a little tired. Sealand went to his bedroom to, apparently, get something he really needed. While he was gone, America whispered to himself. "8:30, he's already tired, no sweets past seven, no violent video games, America you did it! England's gonna be so proud of you!"

He imagined England stepping into Sealand's room, seeing him fast asleep. England closed the door and ran into America's arms.

"_You are so responsible, America! So mature! So heroic! So… sexy." England purred the last line, he looked down to America's chest and ran a finger down the middle of it. _

"_Well, ya know, I try…" America said nonchalantly. England leaned his head in closer to America's neck. "He was really no trouble at all, did everything I told him to…" America explained, but England was already kissing his neck. His soft lips felt amazing against the heat of his neck._

"_America, I don't want to talk about Sealand right now." England gently said against America. _

"_O-okay." America hummed._

_England pulled back with his hands on America's chest. "Wait, we can't-"_

_America furrowed his eyebrows and put his hands on England's elbows. "Nooo, why not?" _

"_We promised to stay friends." England looked away._

"_I'm okay with it if you are." America assured him._

_England glanced back to America's eyes. He slowly wrapped his arms around America's neck. They smile to each other softly. England hops up for America to catch him like a bride. Their lips meet for a tender kiss. Immediately it heats up, they kiss each other like in the Hollywood movies._

"America, what are you doing?" Sealand asks, he's holding a storybook and is in his pajamas.

America stood there, still holding an imaginary England and pretending to kiss him. He looks to Sealand, instantly he knows he's guilty. He drops his arms to his sides and grows a horrible red blush. "Uh, nothing. What's that?" America looked to the book in Sealand's hold.

"C'mon." Sealand waived for America to follow him into the bedroom. America followed him and watched as he crawled in his bed and snuggled under the covers. The older went to the bed and sat next to him. He elevated his legs to relax on the bed with him. Sealand handed him the book and instructed him to read it to him.

"I thought a few years ago you told England you were too old for bedtime stories." America asked.

"Well, I haven't ever heard you read me a story, so…" Sealand unveiled himself from the blanket to open the book for America and then went back into the warmth.

"_A celebration of stars. Dance into the night. One for each dream. About to take flight. And by dawn's early hour. They all have a plan. To burst into your life. As fast as they can. But you've got to believe. That dreams really come true. If you want all the gifts. That are waiting for you!" _he read.

Minutes later he continued to read; _"The call of a whale. To those out of reach. Echoes a secret. They long to teach: That material things. Quickly sink out of view. But time shared with a friend. Is forever with you."_

Sealand yawned as America closed the book. He looked down to the lad, who had wrapped his little arms around America's waist and nestled his nose into his stomach. "I love you, America." He whispered just as he fell asleep.

"You too, buddy." America whispered back. He watched as Sealand slept peacefully, sometime in the night, he fell asleep, too.

"Frog, lemme go!" England persisted against France's shoulder. "I can stand on my own!"

"At least let me get you to the door, mon cher." France slurred.

"I don't speak French! Stop talking like that." England swiped his hand at France's face. The British nation kicked away the French country. "Go back to your hotel room, ya snail-eater!"

Britain breathed in, trying to somewhat sober up, and then opened the door. He called silently out to America and Sealand. Not finding them, he went to Sealand's room.

He creaked open the door just enough to see the pair in the bed sleeping right next to each other. Sealand under the covers, America leaning next to him. England smiled to himself and then let himself in. He shook America slightly to wake him up, "America…? Wake up, America." He whispered.

America took a sharp breath inwards as he woke up. "England…?" he asked. England shook his head and America stood from the bed after shrugging off Sealand a little.

"He was fine all night, did everything I told him to. No sweets past seven, no violent video games." America said, stretching his back out.

"That's good." England watched as America left the room to retrieve the things he brought with him that night. England leaned down to Sealand, trying to aware him that he'd returned. "Peter, I'm back." He whispered.

"Mum?" Sealand asked out.

England looked back to make sure America was out of the room and couldn't hear the conversation about to go on. "Yeah, I'm here." He smiled back at Sealand. He brushed some bangs out of the young nation's forehead. "Did you have fun with America tonight?"

"Yeah. He was really fun to hang out with." Sealand sleepily said. "Can I hang out with Dad more often?" he asked.

"I hope so." England sighed sadly as he looked away for a second. "Go back to sleep, darling. Sorry to wake you." Britain kissed his forehead.

America squatted down, zipping up a bag he brought with him as England crept out of Sealand's room. "America, thank you for watching him tonight."

"No problem." America said, still placing thing in his bag. He stood and slung his bag on his shoulder. His back to England, he deeply sighed. "England…?"

Britain hummed in an asking form.

"Is Sealand… my kid?" America asked.

England opened his eyes wider. He had half a mind to tell the American no and that he was crazy, "Yes… he is." He responded.

"It was that night, huh?" England nodded, though America could see it. America turned around, "Why didn't I know about it 'till now?" he sounded offended.

"Because… we decided to just stay friends. When I found out I thought it would change your mind drastically."

America dropped his bag and went to England, "Why wouldn't I want to be there for both of you?" he asked, rhetorically.

"I didn't think you'd want to leave. I thought you would've wanted to be with me just because we had a baby. I wanted you to be with me because you loved me not because you had to." Britain explained.

America smirked, "You want me to be with you?"

"I said wanted." England corrected.

America chuckled and turned back to get his things, "Then, I guess you don't want me now. Later, England." He said.

"I-!" England tried. America slowly turned back to him with a devious look. "I never said I didn't want you now." He hinted.

"Britain, you're kind of giving me mixed signals." He teased. "I'll make you a deal: I'll close my eyes, whatever you decide to do to me while they're closed will tell me how you feel about me. You can kiss me or kick me in the balls. Your choice." America closed his eyes. The back of his brain prayed he was going to get a kiss tonight.

England looked in wonder at the younger man. He thought about it for a while, did he love America, did he hate him? True, he wanted to be with him, but it's also true that sometimes he can't stand the American. It was a difficult decision to make in a couple of seconds. He stepped forward…

_Please, kiss me. Please, kiss me. Please kiss me._ America thought. He was not in the mood to have his boys damaged tonight. He felt Britain's hot breath drawing closer to his lips. They stopped just short of his lips, but then leaned into a kiss. America moaned as he was brought in deeper to the kiss. He felt England smooth his hand through the hair on the back of his head and clutch some of it. England's other arm went under America's and grabbed the shoulder blade of his bomber jacket tight. America hugged him as close as he could to keep him against his chest. America's tongue tasted fantastic in England's mouth, even if the younger's technique of kissing wasn't the best.

"You taste like alcohol, England." America said, breaking their passionate kiss.

"Is it that bad?" he breathed out to smell the cloud of exhale.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." He grabbed England's chin with his first finger and thumb. He escalated the Brit's chin back to kiss him again.

"Let's take it to the bedroom, shall we?" England advised.

"Let's go, then." America said. He lifted England up to where the shorter nation straddled his hips. He giggled at that.

…

The blonde nations lay in bed, under the sheets, breathing heavily. Sweat trickled down their foreheads. America's upper arm acted as a pillow for the back of England's head, while the other hand acted as his head's pillow. They stared at the ceiling with satisfied smiles while their chests bobbed up and down rapidly.

"Woow." England said.

"You said it. That was great." America agreed.

England looked to his new self-titled lover. "How'd you find out about Peter?" he heaved.

"That's an easy one; every time he leaned against me, I felt closer than just a babysitter to him. Then I put together he had the same hair as me, same eyes, a combination of yours and my eyebrows." He looked in England's beautiful eyes, which had a dull haze from wariness. He kissed Britain's eyebrows. "Does anyone else know?"

"No, just you and Peter." He said. "I guess it had to come out sooner or later." He shrugged.

America smiled and pulled England into his chest. "I would've like to have known sooner, but this is fine, too." He nuzzled his face into England's. Britain smoothed his hand over America's shoulder and arm. "Just so it's set in stone, are we lovers now?" he asked.

"Um… do you want to be?" England asked back.

"Well, yeah." America said.

"Then that would be lovely." England replied. He angled his face up to America's lips for yet another kiss. It was sweet and soft while it lasted, which was about four seconds.

"England…?" Sealand asked, in the door way holding his seagull. The adults parted their lips hastily to look at the boy. "Why's America in your bed?" he sleepily asked.

Britain looked to America for an answer and then back to Sealand. "Um, well, America has decided to… stay the night and since the room only has two bedrooms, he's just going to sleep in my bed." He bluffed.

"Okay." Sealand said quizzically.

"Wh-what are ya doin' out of bed, little man?" America asked, he thanked God he and England were covered by the blankets and their boxers.

"I had a dream that you two were wrestling and screaming, and I woke up." Sealand confessed. The older blonds looked to each other in a guilty fashion, both knowing they had been caught by their son's dream.

"Well, we're fine in here." America assured him. "How 'bout you come sleep with us?" he asked. He patted the middle of the bed between him and England. Sealand's small legs lifted himself in the big bed with his parents. After he found his way under the covers, he was nuzzled into by both America and England (and his seagull of course).

"Mum, is America going to stay with us?" Sealand asked innocently.

England looked to America, "I don't know, that's for your father to decide." A tinge of hope shone in his eyes.

America looked to England and then smiled humbly to Sealand, "Yeah, I'm staying." He whispered.

Sealand smiled the biggest smile he'd ever made as he hugged America's neck that night. He wrapped his little arms around America's waist as he fell asleep again. America stroked his back with the pad of his thumb and looked to Britain. Neither had the words to say in this moment, it was too precious to spoil with smart remarks. The only thing that came to mind,

"I love you, England."

"I love you, too, America."

The next morning meeting, the small family made their way to the big room. England and America holding Sealand by his hands and swinging him up and down, all three had huge smiles on their faces. All the other countries looked to them as they took their seats next to each other. They gave sideways glances to the other foreign nations, but just decided to start the conference instead of press it further. Germany started with a request of any current news that the countries felt needed to be shared. Italy, of course, stated about pasta. Germany disregarded the comment.

England was passed a note, that wrote; _"I don't mind telling them if you don't"_. He looked to America. A few seconds later, he gave a subtle nod.

America looked ahead, he stood. "Germany, I have some current news…"

**Hey guys, I haven't really put up an Author's note in a while it seems like. I should be working on previous stories that I really need to update. I just wanted to put this up real bad before I lost the idea. Anyway, hope you liked it. I have finals and major tests so no idea what time my other stories and new stories will be updated. Over the summer definitely when I get a new computer. If you could be patient until then we'll make it work out for the best.**

**Love you guys from the bottom to the top of my heart. Favorites and reviews would be so lovely!**


End file.
